The Unknown
by Little Foxx
Summary: My come back after my other story. Mature for later chapters. Please read & review.where ever it says homoerotic I mean human. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown

Chapter 1: Fox's Mission

After 2 weeks with out work, the Star Fox crew began coasting from planet to planet looking for some one who needed their help ridding a mince. As you can see if they found work this story wouldn't be here! While the search continued, the Crew grew tired of asking for work & decided that maybe a little vacation wouldn't be bad.

"Fox, how 'bout we go chill around some beaches? We have relaxed in a while." "Falco remember the last time we decided to take a beach vacation? You wanted to gamble at that casino all week." "Fox that was a while ago." "Falco we're still hurting financially from that." "Uh…no we're not." Fox gave Falco a look & then Falco turned away knowing that Fox was right. Krystal walked up behind Fox & put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" "Work?" "No." "I know it's you Krystal, I was just joking." Fox turned around to hug Krystal. "I'm getting outta here before some thing that I don't want to see happens." Falco mumbled & walked out of the briefing area, mean while Fox & Krystal started talking. "Fox why don't you & I take some time out for each other? Right now would be a nice time to considering we haven't had work in a while." "I don't know Krystal, I'm still not ready for a committed relationship." "Fox I never mentioned a committed relationship?" When Fox was about to respond, Peppy, Slippy, & Falco came running in the briefing room. "What's going on?" "It's an incoming message from General Pepper." Peppy responded to Fox. General Pepper appeared on the briefing room screen looking a little concerned. "Greetings Star Fox." "Greetings General Pepper." "Ohh, Fox you're in here. I needed to ask you to complete a task for me." "What's the task sir?" "There is a planet in another solar system called Earth. We don't know much about the planet but we do know that the inhabitants are a species known as Homoerotic. Fox could you go to Earth & get a human & bring it back to Corneria?" "Yes sir." "Thank you Fox, I will check back in 2 hours to brief you on directions." General Pepper finally finished.

Fox went in his quarters & packed what he needed for his journey to earth, then Krystal came in his room. "Fox, take this with you." "What is it?" "It's the pendant that my mother gave me when I left our village. It brings good luck to whomever has it." "Thank you Krystal, I'll keep it with me at all times." Fox hugged Krystal & then he proceed to gather the rest so his stuff. When Fox was finally finished he walked towards the briefing room to say good bye to his crew.

Finally, Fox walked to his Arwing. The entire time he thought about the positives of going on this trip…& the negatives. Fox didn't know why he was nervous but he assumed that it was because it was a new planet & the fact that he hasn't been on a trip like this in a while. Fox got in his Arwing & started up. He took time to make sure that everything was working well, & made sure that his stuff was secure. After a while, Fox finally flew out of great Fox & proceeded to planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown

Chapter 2: From Cornerian Air Space

Fox was on his way to Earth waiting for directions from General Pepper. When Fox was few billion miles from Great Fox, a message from General Pepper came up. "Fox, I assume you're ready for directions?" "Of course sir." " Fine then, my scientist here will give you the directions." "Hello Fox McCloud. I want to take the time to thank you for taking this mission in to consideration. We will double your pay when you arrive back to Corneria." "Thanks." "Now first engage your hyper drive." Fox engaged his hyper drive & after a few seconds Fox was with in a new solar system.

Fox looked around in amazement for a long time. He never saw a solar system so unusual before. "Fox, are you there?" "Yes I am." "Okay now continue to fly towards the blue/ green planet." Fox flew towards Earth very steady. The scientist warned Fox to not blow his cover or he would be killed. Fox took his advice & he went through Earths atmosphere.

It didn't take Fox long to pass through the atmosphere so all he had to worry about was where to land. Thinking quickly, Fox landed on a small island. After landing, Fox opened the hatch to his Arwing & jumped out. Fox set an invisibility setting on his Arwing & it went invisible.

"I need to find a way to blend in with my surroundings." Fox looked around & he saw something that looked disturbing. He saw a fox looking at him with its head turned. Fox walked towards it & then it growled at him then it ran off. Fox assumed that there was something wrong with it because he never saw anything like that before. "Wait, I have to blend in, like him I guess." Fox looked himself up & down & then he stripped himself naked like the fox he saw & he got down on all fours. It was awkward for Fox to walk around the way he was, but this was the only way that he was sure he couldn't possibly be caught by anyone.

Fox carried his bags in his mouth to throw off on lookers, & he continued to walk around looking for a human. After 3 hours of walking, Foxs hands got tired & he started to walk up right, & carried his bags on his back to let his hands relax. As Fox was walking he stepped on to a bear trap & it clamped on his right foot. Unaware, Fox yelped & fell to the ground throwing his stuff down. He turned on his back & tried to open the bear trap with his hands, but it unfortunately didn't work & it scarred his hands up badly.

A group of kids ran up to Fox & saw him in his condition. "Tommy I told you that bears don't live over here, only foxes." "Okay Chris I was wrong! Are you happy now?" "What are you to boys up to?" "Nothing Lauren, we were talking about what lives on the island & I just proved Tommy wrong." "You caught a fox! Where's the key to the trap?" "It's in your pocket Lauren." "Ohh right." Lauren pulled the key out of her skirt pocket. She didn't want Fox to get away so she waited until he was going to chew his foot out. "Lauren why isn't he chewing his foot out?" "I don't know but I want you to hold his upper & lower legs." The boys held Foxs legs & arms as Lauren unlocked the trap & pulled it back. Fox was relieved & thinking about what the scientist told him & the fox he did what the boys would expect a fox to do…he bit Tommy's arm & then he attempted at getaway. Lauren grabbed Fox by his tail & she kicked him…in the balls. Fox once again fell, but on his stomach in pain. Lauren grabbed Fox by his legs & swung him up on her right shoulder.

After a while, Lauren carried Fox to her house & she threw him down a stretcher. She then wrapped Tommy's arm up. Fox managed to bite the boy so bad that he needed hospital attention. He struck a nerve on the boy's arm that was going to be checked immediately. Lauren called the ambulance & told them of Tommy's wounds & then, after 30 minutes of waiting they took Tommy & away to the hospital & Chris went with them. Lauren walked back in the room with the stretcher & she saw Fox was still there.

"You son of a bitch!" Lauren yelled as she punched Fox one good time in the stomach. This hit was the straw that broke the camels back for Fox as he got up as Lauren was about to lay another punch & he grabbed both of her arms. "What's your problem!" Fox spoke accidentally. Lauren screamed & she tried to get away from Fox but he backed her into a corner still grabbing her arms & now stepping on between her legs so she couldn't kick him. Lauren was horrified that he could talk & that he was walking up right.

Fox realizing that he messed up his mission let her go & backed off of her. "Where are you going?" "Why do you care? You put out a trap that damaged my foot badly, you kicked me in the balls, & then you busted me in the stomach for defending my self. I didn't like biting the kid but it's better then me punching him." "I…d…didn't know th…that you could talk & walk like…like…like me." Fox gave Lauren a dirty look & then he turned to leave. "Please don't go. Your foot is badly fractured!" "Lauren don't you think that I know that?" "Please don't go I can take care of your wounds & no one would ever find you." Fox thought about Laurens deal & he reluctantly took it, for his foots sake. "I have to go get my bags from out side & I'll be back." Fox responded to Laurens facial expression. She smiled & she pulled out some first aid stuff.

Fox picked up his bags & turned towards Laurens house, suddenly he heard something go off in his bag. Fox looked towards the house & he saw Lauren running towards him. "What's that beeping?" "I have a message." Fox answered Lauren & then he pulled out a com-link that showed General Pepper. "Fox! I never wanted to see you like that! Are you busy?" "No sir I found some shelter with someone." "I see well Krystal wants to see you…" "No, no ,no General don't get…" "Hi Fox…Fox!" Krystal began to cry. "Krystal what's wrong?" "I see now Fox, you love your woman in another species." "No Krystal. Where did you get that assumption?" "Your naked with her!" Fox knew he was naked but he turned around & saw Lauren. She didn't look bad she just had on a sports bra & a mini skirt. "Krystal she isn't naked." "Hmm, you know what Fox. I knew you didn't love me, you loved my body." Krystal ended the transmission.

"Don't worry about it Fox, 2 months later she'll be all on you." "I hope you're right about this Lauren." "I know I am, I have a friend who's like that. I just hope that someone would put her out of her misery at times." "'Hmm, lets change topic." "Okay Fox, what do you want to talk about?" "Are you homoerotic?" "Yeah, what are you?" "A Fox." "You can't be because you talk & walk like me." "I'm from another planet as hard as it is to believe." "Ohh, so your name is Fox?" "Yes." "What's your last name?" "McCloud." "Ha! My last name is McKinney. I don't feel like alienated now that I'm not the only one with Mc in the beginning of their last name." "You felt alienated?" "Yeah, because I was the only McKinney & every one laughed at me for it."

Fox looked at Lauren, he liked her personality a lot & not only that but she was going to shelter him. As they conversed further they went in the house & continued to the room with the stretcher in it. Fox let Lauren fix his foot in a splint & place it in a boot. Though Lauren was just helping Fox as a courtesy, she eventually wanted to keep him with her. The feeling was mutual; Fox didn't want to go back to Great Fox knowing that Krystal assumed he didn't love her.

This is how our story starts…End


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown

Chapter 3: A New Way Of Life

Fox stayed with Lauren because she promised him shelter & she tended to his wounds. Well now that he was in a boot, he had limited mobility so he had to either follow Lauren around incase he needed something or she'd stay with him. On this particular day is the day after Fox & Lauren met, & she is showing Fox around in her car the little city that she lives in.

"Well Fox, this is our wanna be Hawaii, Shewdundy." "Interesting name, was it named after someone?" "Yeah, a man named Joe Shewdundy. He was a biologist who retired on this island because he said that this was his favorite island for research. Rumor had it that he took care of a few foxes & when he finally retired they came to him with their young because they knew that he would take care of them." "Interesting, when did the rumor start?" "Around the 1800's. When people started living here foxes came up to them with their young expecting them to raise them. They did & so every fox that we see usually come up to us, but if you come up to them they growl & run away." "That explains the fox that I saw earlier yesterday." "Here we are." Lauren pulled in to a Burger King drive thru.

"What do you want Fox?" "Surprise me." "Okay then." Fox laid down in the back seat & Lauren waited for the person to come on the intercom. "Hi welcome to Burger King how may I help you?" "Yeah, can I have 2 crissonwiches with 2 tatter tots, & 2 cokes?" "Anything else?" "No, I'm fine." Lauren drove to the window & waited for her meal.

She turned around to see Fox had fallen asleep in her back seat. Lauren chuckled & then she turned towards the back & got a blanket off the car floor & covered Fox with it. After 10 minutes of waiting, a woman opened the window & gave Lauren her food she ordered. Lauren put the food in the passenger seat & then she grabbed the drinks & put them in her cup holders. "That will be $24.99 ma'am." "Here you go." "Thank you & have a nice day." "You too." Lauren put her car in drive & then she drove out on the street. She turned around & woke up Fox. "I have breakfast Fox." Lauren said as she dangled a bag in front of Fox's face. He looked at Lauren for a while & then Fox grabbed the bag out of Lauren's hand & he thanked her.

Lauren finished her food & then she asked Fox how he was doing. "Hey Fox you finished yet?" "I've been finished Lauren." "Damn Fox you ate that in what 5 minutes?" "Nah, 2 & a half minutes. You have to count the tatter tots." Lauren looked at Fox with a Look & then she continued her eyes on the road. "So Fox how long have you been with Krystal?" "We aren't together, but she kept asking me how I felt about marriage." "Really? She might really love you." "That's what I kept thinking but when I told her I didn't want to marry & settle yet she would get teary eyed & walk off." "Well Fox…yeah she might just want someone to love her. You ought to take her, she's blue." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well you could have blue foxes or something. Whoa just imagine that, people would think that they're high just looking at your kids." "I don't want to marry Krystal though. I haven't made my mind up." "Hmm, your like me, the more you shove things down my throat the more I will reject it." "Some where along those lines Lauren, but I don't want to lose Krystal though." "Well Fox sometimes you are going to have to tell Krystal that she needs to get off your nuts or you won't take marriage in consideration at all." "That makes sense, but she still won't talk to me." "This is the advice I give my guy friends who have these problems is you gotta ignore a bitch before it gets hungry." "Harsh way to give advice to somebody, but it works." "I know very efficient too."

After a long day in the city Lauren & Fox made it home around 8:30. Lauren got out the car first & she opened the door & helped Fox get down with is boot. "How's the foot?" "It has been better." Lauren unlocked her door & let Fox in the house. She followed him until he got to her bedroom & she helped him lay down. "Okay now Fox I'm leaving to go check on Tommy & Chris okay?" "Alright." "I have a friend that's coming over who thinks that you are a typical hurt fox so can you lose the clothes & whimper & growl like a fox please?" "I can do that as long as she doesn't do anything stupid." "Don't worry Fox she'll love you." Lauren kissed Fox on his head & she left waving at Fox. He waved back & he lay down on her bed. "This might not be too bad to live with Lauren. It's not bad though I would prefer to do things on my own instead of having some one look after me every time she leaves." Some one came to the door & turned the knob to open the door. As the person entered they saw Fox & spoke, "Hi sweetie, you're in good hands now."

End…


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown

Chapter 4: I'm In Love With Who?

"There you are, awe, you're just so cute I could just eat you up little guy." The person told Fox in a gentle voice. It was Lauren's friend so he knew that beyond that point there was no more talking. He rolled over & went to sleep, while the friend put her stuff up in the living room. As Fox dosed off to sleep he later found himself on Great Fox waiting for someone.

"Who am I waiting for? Why am I here on Great Fox? Wasn't I on Earth?" Fox asked him self many questions & then he felt some one hug him from behind. He looked up to his surprise it was Lauren. "Lets go in your room." "Okay." Fox got up & followed Lauren to his room. When they got there she undressed herself, & to Fox's surprise he was undressing him self too. He grabbed her by her waist & before anything happened Fox woke up.

"You're awake pumpkin, here eat this." Lauren's friend gave Fox a fairly size piece of cake. Fox ate it out of her hand & then he rolled back over & went to sleep again. It seemed that the dream picked up where it left off & he saw himself kissing Lauren. Fox threw Lauren on his bed & he laid on top of her. Fox then opened her legs & wrapped them around his waist & then he entered her. Lauren moaned with pleasure & she put her hands on his shoulders slowly scratching them. Fox sped up his stride & Lauren dug her nails deeper in Fox's shoulders. After a while as Fox & Lauren were nearing a climax, his door slid open & Krystal was standing in the opening.

"Foxy, foxy, what you gonna do? Come on little guy wake up & come with me to the vet." Fox woke up & he got down with the help of Lauren's friend. She put the collar & leash on Fox & she walked him out to her SUV. "I got you little guy." Lauren's friend picked Fox up & she put him gently in the backseat. Fox put his head down & went to sleep.

Fox's dream continued where it left again & he saw Krystal standing in his door way. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy Fox." Krystal blurted & she turned out & exited closing the door behind her. Fox turned back to Lauren & continued to have sex with her. Finally, after the both of them climaxed, Fox rolled off of Lauren & she told him something that really stuck out. "I love you with all my heart Fox." Fox woke up again noticed that he was a the vet clinic.

"Come here sweetie." Lauren's friend told Fox & he lightly leaped on her left shoulder. "Ohh you're a heave little thing aren't ya?" She asked Fox happily. She carried him all the way in the veterinary clinic. "Another fox Jennifer?" "Yeah, this one has a fractured foot & some broken fingers." "Gender?" "Male." "Bring him this way towards the X-Ray room." Jennifer carried Fox to the X-Ray room & then placed him on the seat across from her. Jennifer's phone rang & she answered, "Jello?" "Jen are you at the vet?" "Yeah Laur why?" "Just stay there & I'm coming over there." Jennifer looked at her phone & she closed it. Fox assumed that Lauren hung up on her & he walked towards her & sat down near her foot. "Hey why are you here? You're supposed to be in the X-Ray room." "I got him." The vet picked Fox up & put him on the seat.

"Okay now Jennifer I got him up here, just wait outside as I get his X-Rays for his foot." Jennifer nodded & then she proceeded outside to wait for Fox's X-Rays. The vet took around 20 minutes to do Fox's X-Rays & then he went to get them developed, but by the time he finished Jennifer went off shopping. Lauren just in time came up to the Vet office & asked for Jennifer. She soon discovered that her unreliable friend couldn't even complete a vet visit with out getting bored easily. She ran up to the Vet that took Fox's X-Rays & asked him how he was. The vet looked at her & then he told her to follow him to another room because he had some news.

"Ms.McKinney do you know that this fox that you have here seems to be genetically engineered?" "What do you mean he's normal." "No he isn't Ms.McKinney! Look here at the X-Rays." The vet showed Lauren 2 X-Rays. "You see this is a normal fox foot. It's small & the toes are more fused together. This is your fox's foot. The toes can move separately, the entire foot looks human. But there's more, I X-Rayed his hands & as you can see his fingers aren't fused & they also look human. Have you genetically engineered more of these foxes?" The vet interrogated Lauren with much vigor. Lauren now offended snapped, "I don't do genetic engineering on my foxes. All I do is nurse them to good health & make sure that poachers don't kill them. You along with this entire island just want to get me!" "No one wants you Lauren, we could care less what you do but when you genetically engineer foxes that's our problem." The vet went on.

Mean while Fox managed to limp & sit in the seat near the room. He put his ear up to the door & he listened for Laurens voice. He heard her yelling & crying & automatically knew that it wasn't a good sign. Fox knew that he had to act & he was losing time… End


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown

Chapter 5: We're Sorry Our Messiah

Fox had to choose blowing his cover or losing his shelter. In the condition that Fox was in, he knew that he couldn't lose his shelter & so in an instant, Fox opened the door & went in the room. "Excuse me we're speaking…" "No you're criticizing her, Lauren come on lets go." "Y…y…you speak? I knew that she was genetically…" "What, genetically engineering foxes? I heard your conversation out side the door. I wasn't genetically engineered; you are a poor vet considering that you leave your patients out in the open where anyone or anything can get to them. You assume that you can spot genetic engineering but you can't seem to keep a conversation that can get you sued for slander down." "I was just asking her a question & she answered." "So falsely accusing someone of genetic engineering after they said no is asking a question?" "No, but look you don't know Lauren she's on the edge. She houses wild foxes." "Doesn't every one on this island house wild foxes?" "Yes but not to the extent of Lauren." "I'm wasting time on you, come here Lauren." Fox grabbed Laurens hand & they walked out the room.

3 hours later at Laurens house, Lauren & Fox were eating dinner. "Hey Fox, I'm sorry I left you with my friend. I had no one else to give you to & I thought that she would stay with you for only 30 minutes." "I didn't care, & I think that your friend has some problems." "Why?" "Because she answered jell-o on her phone when you called." "Ohh she always does that because her name is Jennifer & she mixes Jen & hello." "…How old is she?" "She's 32, but Fox she doesn't have any one to talk to." "I was an only child & don't think I was that irresponsible." "Well I think she has post-traumatic stress disorder." "With responsibility?" "I don't know, but I remember she told me one day when she was a little girl she had a baby bird that she was taking care of & it got hit by a car & it died." "And?" "Well later that year, her parents got her a hamster & it got eaten by a cat. So every since she figured that every thing she took care of would turn to shit." "But she carries a purse. Wouldn't that mean she's taking care of a purse Lauren?" Lauren laughed & she didn't answer Fox's question.

Fox stayed with Lauren for a month now & so far Fox was able to walk with out his boot & he became accustomed to human living. Fox still knows that he needs to get Lauren to Corneria so the scientist could do some research on her. In a way though, Fox didn't want to go, it was like taking a vacation for him & like Falco & Krystal said that they hadn't had one in a while. "Morning Fox, I have breakfast on the table already." Lauren yelled towards the Fox's room. Fox still lying in bed responded back, "Alright! I'll be down in a while!" Lauren pranced around to the table & then she heard a siren out side her window. She looked out the window to see the Sheriff of the island with 2 well-dressed individuals. Lauren went in her room to put on a shirt & she changed her mini skirt & put on a pair of blue jeans. She waited patiently for them to arrive at the door. When the Sheriff & the welldressed individuals came to the door to knock she opened the door startling the 3 of them.

"Hi." "Hello, is there a Ms.McKinney present?" "Yeah, she's me." "We have had many reports of you genetically engineering foxes. We are 2 really skilled Psychologist & we are here to help identify your problems that have led you to this chaotic behavior." "I don't genetically engineer foxes, & I don't need psychologist to help me 'identify my problems'." "Sir, please leave us." The sheriff walked out side & slammed Laurens door. "Please give us a few minutes to try & understand your life & living environments. May I ask why you live out near the beach instead of closer near the city? Do foxes give you comfort where other humans fail?" "I love to look at the ocean, what is the big deal with loving the big ocean?" "The entire island wants to help you…" "This entire island fucking hates me! How the hell can you tell me what they want to do help me?" "Now we both know that not every one on this island hates you." "Do you live here?" "No we live in the…we aren't allowed to give you where we live but we don't live here." "I wanna give you 2 a heads up, these people hate that my parents both died & left me by myself, the fact that I made my house & furnished it, & the fact that I am 23 years old & I don't have a nice tight knit family that doesn't have any problems. These people hate me & wish that I would have died with my parent because hey they wouldn't have to deal with a woman who lived on her own for 12 years. Now leave me alone!" The 2 psychologists looked at each other. They realized that Lauren didn't want them to help her. "Lauren, what characteristics do you want in the man that you want to marry?" "Why does it matter to you? You want me to look stupid in front of people?" "No as a person to person talk." "Don't you mean 'I just want to laugh at you'?" "No I don't want to laugh at you ma'am, just out of curiosity." "I don't owe you an explanation. Please leave me alone & go." The 2 psychologists left fear of Lauren. Lauren slammed the door & then she proceeded to cry near the table next to the window.

Meanwhile Fox was in his room talking to Krystal. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle Fox. I never have kept a grudge for so long for something this small before. I was having a horrible day." "Don't worry about it Krystal, I kind of figured that was why you jumped on me." "So I understand that you are with her for shelter right?" "Yeah." "Ohh, does she feed you?" "All the time." "Aww, makes me want to go down to earth with you. Does she make you do anything?" "Actually no. In a way I guess she treats me like a king if you think about it." "I see, I hope that you come back soon Fox, we all are waiting for you." Before Fox could answer he heard Lauren crying down stairs. "I have to go Krystal." Then Fox ended the transmission.

Fox walked down stairs & he saw Lauren by the table crying like he heard from up stairs. Fox walked over to Lauren & then he kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong Lauren?" "I hate this fucking island!" "Relax, what happened?" "These 2 psychologists come in here with the sheriff & they claim that there's something wrong with me & that they want to understand why I would dare genetically engineer foxes for a living. I told them I don't & then they kept trying to make me tell them stupid things like what do I see in a guy & some other stuff &…" "Wait Lauren slow down I can't understand what you're saying." "Okay 2 psychologists. Were trying to force me to accept that I needed help for genetic engineering." "Hmm, did you say no?" "Yeah but Fox they kept on asking questions & I got frustrated & I cried. I HATE THIS FUCKING ISLAND & I HOPE THAT IT ALL BURNS IN FUCKING HELL! EVERY ONE BUT THE FOXES!" Fox looked at Lauren, he knew she was serious about this, maybe too serious.

After a while of comforting, Fox finally got up & he went up stairs to get something out of his bag. Fox picked up his bag & he saw a red book under it. He picked the book up & read the title, which read, "Lauren Morgan McKinney's book of hell." Fox slightly chuckled at the title & then he proceeded to read the first page. "Dear Diary January 1, 1994 Hi & happy New Year! I'm so excited today! My parents are going to the mountains all this week & I am going to stay at the island & have a party! I'm going to invite everyone so that the entire island will know my popularity! I hope that Ryan will be there too; I really like that guy argh! I know that he's been an ass & he hurt my friend but I can't get him out of my head. I wish I didn't like him sometimes though, if there was a fox who had all the positive characteristics of a guy & was just kick ass all around I would just love him to death, & I would stay married to him for ever & ever & ever. It's time to get so I gotta go. Bye, LM" Fox turned the page & he saw another entry that Lauren made that same day. "Dear Diary same day at 11:20 p.m., I just found out that my mom & dad died at the mountains. To go into detail my mom & dad were learning how to ski & they went too close towards on of the mountains & a combination of avalanches swallowed every one & every thing in its path. My father hit a rock & broke his back & my mother smothered among the snow. Why would he let this happen? Why would the Messiah let my parents die? We take care of his children every day & he does this to me. I will have to live on my own at 12. My birthday is 3 months away & my parents are dead. DO YOU HATE ME MY DEAR FOX MESSIAH? DID I ACTUALLY MAKE YOU SO MAD THAT YOU KILLED THE ONES THAT BROUGHT FORTH MY EXISTANCE? THEN I WILL DO ON TO YOU THAT YOU HAVE DONE ON TO ME & I WILL KILL ALL OF YOURS THAT INHIBIT THIS ISLAND! NO FOX WILL BE LEFT ALIVE!" "Hmm, how poetic. She doesn't look like she'd kill any…" Fox thought about when he got closed in that trap, Lauren smiled that his foot was stuck & she did look like she was taking pleasure in seeing his pain. Then Fox remembered that he was going to beat the hell out of him but when he stopped her she suddenly stopped & now she treats him as her own child or friend perhaps. Fox then turned the page to see the next diary entry which read, "Dear Diary, January 3 1994, I killed some foxes today but I regretted it so much. The look in their eyes said please don't but I ignored it. I cried all day & that's when I decided to write in you. I'm going to apologize to the Messiah for killing his children. I guess this killing thing didn't work for me, so I will try a new approach & make a promise in my diary. I will from this day forward live my life of hell until either I die here or get taking away by my true love. I will start now, my dear fox Messiah, my life end in old age or in a galaxy far from here. I know the only way that I will be able to be happy is by death or leaving this horrid planet. Messiah please send me some one, a fox with good man characteristics to take me away from here because I know that moving to another country would only make these people want to hurt me more. These people are animals & will stop at nothing to torture me. I wish I could fly away with him & he would propose to me & we could even have little half fox babies. Well I am just going to have to deal with my reality of dying alone." Fox looked on the back of the page of the finished journal & he saw a recipe on the back for a sacrifice for the Messiah. At the bottom of the recipe it stated, "If he doesn't come I will give my body to the ocean." He closed the book & then he put it back.

"Hey Fox, come here." " I have to get something & I'll be down." Fox responded. He looked around the room looking for another diary but later assumed that she left them all in her room. Then, Fox opened the closet door & he found a binder that was titled, "Far Away Songs". Curious to understanding why Lauren is the way she is now, Fox opened to binder to the first page.

…End


	6. Chapter 6

The Unknown

Chapter 6: Understanding Lauren

"Fox are you c…" Lauren stopped talking as she saw Fox with her binder in his hand. "Ohh it fell & I just picked it up from the floor." "Don't worry about it Fox I know that you were just curious. Many people that come by to just harass me read that binder & then the stories end up in a news paper 2 days later." "I'm slightly curious about something Lauren." "What? Why I'm a freak?" "No Lauren, I don't think you're a freak." Lauren looked at Fox & then her eyes soften towards him. "I was wondering why did you choose to live the rest of your life here. Couldn't you just find another island…" "I CAN'T BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE ARE…" "Lauren I'm pretty sure that these people can't possibly want to torture you because of you're…not like them." "I want you to read this." Lauren ran up stairs & after a while ran back down with the diary that Fox read earlier. She turned it to the page that she wrote in April 12th late one night & read it. "Dear Diary April 12th 2003 11:55 p.m., I had a nightmare that scared the hell outta me. I heard a noise down stairs & so I checked it out. It was the sheriff of our island. He & 2 other people were talking about me. They were saying that I would've dies with my parents because my life here is now no longer important. I don't understand my Messiah why do these people talk bout me? Am I the worst creature on 2 legs? Am I just that insignificant? Please save me from this isolation of fear & cold hearts because life has gone here & I don't think I can or any one on this island or this planet to be exact. Take me away from here! The next time that I write in you will be the last because that will be the time that I plan on ending my life! I have had 2 strikes & this one is my last. The day you surprise me will be the day that I'm saved from my life." Lauren then looked at Fox teary eyed & Fox embraced Lauren as she began crying again.

Lauren stopped crying eventually & then she picked up her diary & closed it. "Yeah I know, some very psychotic shit you don't see often, but it felt like it was normal to me at the time." "I never said it was psychotic. I can't say that I know what you mean but I know that you were in pain." "Ha! Were? I STILL am in pain. Every day I FUCKING wake up I feel DEAD! You couldn't see that Fox? I thought you could see that I'm alone & what I NEED is what I don't have!" Fox blinked rabidly & then asked, "So you won't feel truly vindicated until you're physically dead." "So you know that I'm mentally dead, I can't believe that you figured that out. So many people thing that I am just crazy & enjoy torturing animals because they feel my pain, but I really just want…what every one wants." Lauren put her head down & then she walked to the window. "Lauren, that day we met, did you have any intentions of letting me go?" "Nope, something said keep ya. I was going to take care of you regardless Fox, but when you said that you leaving I did want a sign from my Messiah to go away." "Does your Messiah have a name?" Lauren looked at Fox & then she smiled a half smile. "Yeah he does, his name is Fox.


	7. Chapter 7

The Unknown

Chapter 7: I Never Walked Across A Beach With A Man Before

Fox looked at Lauren & after a while he grabbed her hand. "Come with me right quick." "Uh, okay." Lauren & Fox went outside & sat in the high grass. "The wind here is different & has been since you came here Fox." Fox looked at Lauren & then he looked up towards the sky, Fox smelt rain on the way.

Lauren turned to her right & started digging in the sandy dirt. "What are you doing?" " Buried something here when I was younger. I want to see if it's still here." Lauren dug faster & deeper in the dirt until she finally found what she was looking for.

It was a box with stickers that all around it that were labeled "Don't open until the Messiah arrives". Lauren cut the seal off of the box & then she opened the box. "I know it's cluttered with a lot of stuff." "Yeah I guess so. When did you start filling it?" "When I was 4 years old. My parents always told me that I was meant for another world & I should keep gifts for the Messiah when I left." Lauren then took out the insides of the box.

Fox watched Lauren pulled every thing out of the box until she saw a box smaller then the one holding it captive. She gave the box to Fox. "Here is your gift that I found for you." "I can't accept this Lauren." "Why not? You are the Messiah's gift to me & I will never see a Deity that gave me hope just now." Fox looked at Lauren & then he grabbed the box out of Lauren's hand. Fox pulled the top of box to reveal a diamond fox fetish. "Where did you get this from?" "I found it on the ocean shore one day. I looked it up & it turned out to be a fetish made by an unknown artist & crafter. I see it as the gift that I was suppose to give my gift." "Thank you Lauren." Fox welcomed the gift.

Fox looked at Lauren & when they finally met eyes he asked her, "Do you want to walk with me for a while?" Lauren smiled & then she jumped up. She responded gleefully, "Yeah!" Fox grabbed Laurens left hand & they walked towards the farthest end of the ocean & then walked along side of the beach. "I never walked the beach with a man before Fox." Fox smiled & then & replied, "There's a first time for everything." "Yeah, like meeting a fox who can talk." "Something like that." Lauren & Fox Laughed a while & then Lauren turned towards the ocean & started to cry.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" "Huh? Nothing, I was just thinking about…my…diary." "What about it?" "I remember the day that I wrote the first few pages. I was around 11 or 12 years old, but it was very childish & immature. I wrote this little thing about this boy I liked but knew that he was too good for me, so because of my bad taste in guys & just immaturity, I made or thought I made up a guy who would never exist to keep me going. I always wanted something to keep me going, but now that you do exist I don't feel like such an idiot." "Lauren you never were or sounded like an idiot. A bit disturbed but not an idiot." "You comfort me in ways that no one else could ever do Fox. Thank you." "Your welcome Lauren."

Fox & Lauren walked around to ocean until it got dark. Lauren looked up at the moon & she noticed that it was a full moon. Fox noticed it as well & he asked Lauren, "Hmm it's a full moon Lauren, what do you do during the full moon?" Lauren turned to Fox to answer, but Fox didn't expect an answer from Lauren though. He wanted to catch her off guard with a kiss so when Lauren turned to Fox he placed his arms on her shoulders & then kissed her. Lauren was surprised, but she didn't let Fox know that.

Fox then picked Lauren up & carried her home. When they got there, Fox opened the door with one hand & held Lauren with the other. Fox made his way up to the stairs & then once he was in Laurens room he threw Lauren down on her bed & started kissing on her neck. Lauren lightly laughed & then she took her bra tank & bra off. While Lauren was taking her clothes off, Fox also proceeded to take off his clothes.

Now both naked in a bedroom, Fox opened Laurens legs & wrapped then around his waist. Lauren suddenly stopped smiling & seemed scared or worried. "Wait a minute, I can't do this." "Why not?" "Because I'm…tired…& hungry." "We'll worry about that later Lauren." Fox leaned down on Lauren & kissed her.

Meanwhile a group of natives of the island caught the two in the room. "C'mon take more pictures so we can put this in the news paper." "I am be patient." "Little whore. That's all she is, a little whore. I should be in there with the Messiah." "He's probably gonna leave her for us any way." The many people crowed around Laurens house watching Lauren & Fox.

They never knew that their special night would be on every newspaper, radio, & new broadcast… End…


	8. Chapter 8

The Unknown Chapter 8: This Is Our Last Day 

"Lauren, look at this!" Fox yelled from downstairs. Lauren slowly rose up from her bed & she crawled out slowly & made her way down stairs. As soon as she stepped from the last step she looked to see a newspaper titled "Laurens Whore Affair" on it with pictures of Fox & Lauren. "I told you Fox! I fucking told you that these people don't like me & will torture & harass me until the day I fucking die!" "No Lauren, I won't give them the chance to." "Really? What you gonna do? Blow the whole damn island to bits? I wanna see this fucking island up in smoke." "None of the sort, this is our last day here. Get your shit we're leaving tomorrow." Lauren smiled & she kissed Fox.

Lauren ran up stairs & then opened her closet & pulled out 4 large trunks & 4 large bags. Lauren ran to the living room & she packed every thing that was hers. "Hey Fox, can you do me a favor & put those sheets in the washing machine." "Okay Lauren. Let me find my Arwing." Fox walked outside trying to find by the least an imprint of his Arwing. Fox thought about how long he was on the island with Lauren, 1month & 25 days. He completed his mission, but he decided to take a vacation & relax life Falco & Krystal suggested. Maybe that vacation was a good idea, he met Lauren, a young woman troubled by issues & people who love to inflict unneeded pain upon her. Fox found that he had developed deep feelings for Lauren, & not only that but he felt as if he had another mission in a way. He had to help Lauren because after all, her Messiah would want her to be happy.

Fox felt himself run in to something but he couldn't see it. He grinned because he knew it was his Arwing that he ran in to. Fox set his invisibility setting off his Arwing & then he grinned. Meanwhile Lauren finished obviously packing up her living room, & now she was on to her bedroom. "Hmm, I ought to leave all of the furniture, they ought to have something that they can remember me by. This entire island always thought my dreams we stupid, thought I should abide by everyone else's laws, thought that I should live with other family because a woman living on her own is just humiliating, classless, & pointless. When I leave here, the only thing I'll miss here is taking care of the foxes here. But they'll know that the Messiah gave me a dream that I have always wanted but could never get here, happiness with the man & the animal of my dreams all in one body. I will not have to give my self to the ocean, but I will have to give up a lot of free space." Lauren thought to herself. Lauren looked around for her diary in her bedroom; she knew she always left it under her bed somewhere but not quite where. After a while she found it under her clothes in her closet. Though she didn't know why it was in her closet she just picked it up & it landed on a page of poetry that she wrote. "December, 25 1998 The Christmas' before. A tall tree with gifts that only people could wish for now a branch & gifts those look down upon. Many Christmas' before I would be the top of my game, but now I am one who is at the bottom, torn from her riches in one fail swoop. I was the wealthiest kid on the island at a time, but look now I don't own anything but a wooden house that is over run by junk. The only ones who find this appealing are the foxes & even they look a tad disgusted at times. I want something more then this, I want a special Christmas one year! I want to married on Christmas day & my husband won't have to worry about me not appreciating it because I will appreciate it! I will drape my room with my favorite fabric & life will be easy. My Christmas will be like the ones before, my Christmas will be one you can see far from here." Lauren laughed at her poem & then she held the diary to her chest & yelled, "Messiah! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to fulfill my dreams elsewhere! I…yikes! I gotta finish packing before I'm left here!" Lauren yelped & ran to pick up everything she could find to put in to her bag. Lauren had it in her head that every thing of importance ought to go with her so she packed all of the most important things like her diary first & then her binders.

Fox ran up stairs & found himself in a half naked room. "Uhh, you pack fast." "Hell yeah! I don't want to get left here for a day longer Fox, you gave me an opportunity & I am taking it!" "…Ok, well I found my Arwing, just put your stuff in my cargo area when you get finished with each bag. Do you need some help?" "Yes darling, please go around the island & tell them that I am leaving. You are a gift from the Messiah so they will listen to you." "Umm…okay then. Can I get something to eat while I'm out?" "Sure get me something too." "What do you want?" "Surprise me." Fox smiled at Lauren & then he snatched her keys to her car off the wall. Fox walked out to Laurens SUV & then he turned & asked Lauren, "What are doing with your car?" "I'll leave it. You know that I won't need it. Lets leave something for these idiots to remember us by." Fox smiled at Lauren then he unlocked the car & got in. Lauren went on in the house to continue packing.

As sunset slowly came, Lauren finished packing her bags & she loaded all of them in the cargo area in Fox's Arwing. "I guess that's that. Man am I gonna miss this place though, it isn't the best place ever but hey it was where I was born, & had the best & worst memories in. Shewdundy, I am gonna miss you so damn much but I will come back & visit. These foxes are gonna miss me & my TLC." Lauren looked around at the ocean & she cried a little. "All I have in my way is waiting for Fox." Just as she finished saying that Fox came driving up with something from Jack In A Box. She waited for him to stop the car & get out. "Honey I said we're leaving it." "I know but I love the feel, reminds me of the Landmaster. What do you want, the ultimate bacon cheese burger or the sourdough one?" "Surprise me." Fine then you get the sourdough one because the bacon one is mine." "You ass! You knew that I'd say that!" Lauren laughed & she playfully shoved Fox to the side. "You're really going to miss this place huh?" "Yeah, I guess so."

Fox & Lauren took their last look at the ocean & then Fox finally told Lauren, "There is limited space in my Arwing but you can sit in lap." "I don't mind, it's not like I'm familiar with anything in your lap already." "Hmm, come on Lauren lets go." Fox responded to Laurens sarcastic comment. Fox got in his Arwing & then helped pull Lauren up from the left side. Lauren got in Fox's lap & wrapped her arms around him & kissed him. Lauren thanked Fox again & then Fox welcomed her.

Fox started up the Arwing & then he made sure nothing was wrong with it. After a while, Fox got his Arwing off the ground & then he flew towards Earth's atmosphere. Lauren smiled & then she whispered in Fox's ear, "You heard my suffering & helped me. Fox I will repay you soon." "There is one thing I want from you Lauren." "What?" "Just be patient."

After a while Fox was finally out in space. He activated his hyper drive & then Laurens new life began in that split moment. She got her wish she got away.

End…


	9. Chapter 9

The Unknown

Chapter 9: Home Warming Aboard Great Fox

Upon arriving in the Lylat System Fox was greeted by Peppy, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, & Rob on the com-link in the Arwing. Fox & Lauren laughed & accepted their welcome & said hello back. "You'll love every one aboard Great Fox Lauren." "Hmm, that bothers me. I barely fit in my own planet." "Just relax Lauren, you don't have to worry about any of them trying to stalk & torture you." "Ha! I guess so. After I get settled in with Great Fox, lets have a long night together." "Alright, I guess I owe it to you."

3 hours have passed since Lauren & Fox left Shewdundy, now Fox has finally reached Great Fox, landed & were greeted by the entire crew amongst the ship. "Hello Fox, it's great to see you're alright." "What's up Fox!" "Sup Fox, you worried us for a little while. You took some of my advice?" "Greetings Fox. We missed you." "Rob you really need to loosen up. Hey Fox what's with the nearly hairless monkey?" "Slippy she isn't a monkey, she's human, & her name is Lauren. The scientist down on Corneria want to run some test on her." Lauren looked at Fox & snapped, "You seduced me so you could get me on a planet to be a science project?" "No Lauren, you don't have to if you don't want to. They do need your consent." "Ohh, well never mind. I have to go get my stuff." "Put your stuff in my room." "Alright."

Fox looked down at Laurens butt Krystal noticed & she asked him about it. "So is that the woman you had shelter with?" "Yeah, I figured it would be better if I took her then someone else." "I see, what ever the case Fox I am so happy that you're okay." Krystal went to kiss Fox & he turned his head away. "What is wrong Fox? You never acted this way befo…" Krystal stopped talking & she looked in Fox's eyes. She saw something in his eyes that was unusual. "You love her Fox?" "Yeah." "So that day that we had a disagreement, did you love her then?" "No, but I developed feelings for her eventually." "Ooo, someone's managed a bonus on their little trip." "Shut up Falco." "Guys lets not do this here." "Wow Peppy has the knowledge of reason huh?" "Shut up! Krystal lets go in my room & discuss this further in there."

Krystal & Fox continued towards Fox's room & entered the room. Fox closed the door & they continued their conversation. "So you love her Fox? Lauren I mean." "Yeah." "Then you have the wrong woman in your room then." Krystal walked up to a picture that she & Fox took of each other & then said, "I saw the way she looked at you Fox, pure of true intentions. She loves you as well, in fact she loves you more then you know." Fox noticed that Krystal was teary eyed & he got up & put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Krystal, I…" "You can't apologize for listening to your heart Fox. I knew one day I would meet someone that would treat me as queen, but I knew that it wasn't going to be you." Fox looked at Krystal & asked her, "So you pushed marriage on me because you didn't want to be with someone else?" "No Fox I was scared. I knew you so I thought that if we married before the day of your mission that it wouldn't matter what fate tempted because we would be together." "So you didn't want me to be with anyone else?" "I didn't want to lose you, but I see my fear got the best of me & I lost you." "Krystal you didn't lose me I'm still here." "Fox tell me how it felt when you first saw Lauren." "Why?" "Out of curiosity." "Well it wasn't the best feeling in the world. She watched me get my foot stuck in a bear trap. She looked like she enjoyed it." "Did she have a kind heart turned black?" "I guess so…" "Fox it was Lauren that my mother told me about!" "Krystal are you okay?" "Your life will be flipped upside down & back up again, don't expect to keep the first male you see. Though the one with the kind heart turned black will claim him, the one with passion in his eyes will gladly step up to the pedestal waiting for you to claim him, your prize. The kind heart turned black will turn kind with this transformation seek her words for she will be able to fore see your fate." "A prophecy about Lauren?" Just as Fox got that out of his mouth, Lauren stood in the door way with her bags.

"Hey babe where do you want me to put my stuff…oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking, I'll just put my stuff over here." Lauren put her bags along the walls & left to get more of her stuff. "The one with the heart turned black now has restored kindness." "Huh?" "Fox you grab her & you don't let her go. Lauren is a sign of good luck, she is the one my family know as Fate's child. Her rural up bringing is the source of her power. You will experience much that you would have never experienced with me Fox. With Lauren you will see things that dreams are made of." Krystal kissed Fox's forehead & she took her charm off his neck. "With her abilities you will no longer need this. Go help your true love."

End…


	10. Chapter 10

The Unknown

Chapter 10: Unexpected Irony

Lauren & Fox finished unloading all the bags & boxes Lauren packed. They decided together that it would be best if Lauren stayed in the same room. While Lauren was unpacking Fox asked her if she wanted to go down to Corneria & let scientist run some test on her. Lauren said yes & continued to unpack her stuff. Meanwhile Falco, Slippy, & Peppy were gossiping about Fox & Lauren.

"I ain't one to gossip, but do you think that Fox has a thing for the human girl?" "Yeah I think so Falco. But can you blame him, she has a nice shape to her." "Slippy, you come on anything with big boobs." "Well Falco it's my preference. If Fox doesn't want her, I'll take her." "Ha, yeah I seriously doubt that he will reject Lauren. She's way hotter then Krystal when she first came aboard Great Fox." "Guys come on I thought Fox & Krystal were cute together." "Well apparently Fox likes his woman with a little more meat on them." Falco & Slippy laughed in unison & Peppy retorted, "What does that have to do with anything?" "It's simple Pep, he don't want his girls crying every time they bang." Slippy laughed & responded, "Falco you're a bad ass." "What? I'm just speaking the truth." Krystal came in behind Falco & overheard him & Slippy talking to Peppy about why Fox might have a thing for Lauren. "Okay Peppy think of it this way, Lauren has long legs, huge boobs, nice ass, & one of those sexy ass voices. Do you honestly think that Fox is going to leave that human goodness for Krystal?" "Well looks aren't everything Falco." "I know Pep but c'mon have you ever heard that good sex is the key to every relationship? Why do you think Katt & I have been together so long?" "I do recall you two aren't having any issues." "Exactly! Except when she's you know." "Ohh, well maybe one day I'll find somebody like Katt or Lauren." "Just hook up with Krystal Slip, you know her & hey she won't crush ya." "Ohh shut up Falco!" Peppy & Falco laughed at Slippy & then Krystal stepped out from behind Falco & said, "Fox really loves Lauren Falco. He isn't using her for a joy ride." "I never said he was using her for a joy ride, I was just saying that he landed a perfect 10 woman & that he shouldn't leave her." "Leave her for me?" Falco looked around & then he walked off saying, "I ain't starting nothing." Krystal looked at Slippy & Peppy & they turned their heads as if nothing was wrong.

Mean while Fox & Lauren we talking about her diary. "I read something in your diary about this guy you had a crush on, do I remind you of him?" "No, your better then Ryan. That boy had an off & on button to his personality. One day he was all on me talking about he liked me, & the other he acted as if I were invisible. Also unlike Ryan, you a great kisser." "Thanks, & right back to you." "Hmm, I never asked you how the sex was yesterday. So how was it?" "Not bad for my first." "It was your first too?" "Yeah, wait Lauren you were a virgin too?" "Yeah, no one wanted me remember? Besides I was too busy to worry about going out fucking every body." "Same here. You'd be surprised how much time we spend just in space alone." "Well, now on those times we spend just in space, we can be trying every sex position in the book." "Don't tell me you actually have a…" "No, but Jennifer does." "That woman could barely remember me, what does she need a sex book for?" "Haha, don't look at me like that." Lauren walked up to Fox & put her head on his chest. "Fox, Wolf is on the main screen." "(Sigh) Alright Peppy." Fox kissed Lauren & then he groped her left breast. "Hmm, they didn't feel that big before." "Just go before you start something that you don't want to start." "Ohh before I forget, get something less revealing on, we're going to Corneria after I talk to Wolf." "Alright."

Fox walked in the briefing room & saw Wolf on the main screen. "Wolf, this is unusual. You usually attack the whole ship when you want to talk, something new?" "Haha, your funny Fox why don't you become a comedian?" "Aww, thanks but you know that us mercenaries don't do anything for any one unless we're being paid for it." "Humph, any way Fox do you remember Alex Zwhinehoff?" "The skunk girl? Yeah, I dated her for a while." "You did!" "Why what's the problem we went out for a month." "No wonder she wants you at the wedding." "The wedding? Wolf your marrying the skunk?" "Shut up Fox, you dated her." "Yeah I know but you went on edge with that huh?" "She really isn't as annoying as she use to be now. She's actually quite & reserved, & she got rid of her accent." "The same one that you had?" "Shut up!" "Come to think of it when we were in Corneria 6 months ago you didn't have an accent. "I wish I would've let you slide off my Wolfen." "You didn't so deal with it Chelzol boy." "Fox go fuck your self since it's obvious you have no one to fuck." "Actually I do." "Really? I want to see her, after all you always went for thick woman." "Wolf you act like you know me." "Bah, not really I just know that every woman but Krystal has had a nice thick shape to them, like Alex." "Yeah you got that right." Lauren came out to the briefing room & saw Fox talking to Wolf. "Ohh this is her? She has a nice figure." "Thank you, I guess your Wolf." "Yes, who are you?" "Lauren McKinney. You two are playing fair?" "Hmm, you have jokes. I have to admit Fox you did grab a beautiful one. Where's she from?" "Earth." "Earth? That far from the solar system? Need to Leon & Panther where the hot woman went." "Actually panther can have Krystal. I think they'd make a nice couple." "Panther does always say that he wants to take her out, tell her about Panther & I'll tell him about Krystal. Anyway come to Alex & My wedding or this will be the last time you see Lauren." "Fine, only if I can bring my crew." "Fine then, just be up front okay?" "Fine." Wolf ended the transmission.

Fox turned to Lauren & asked her was she ready to go & she nodded. Fox hopped in his Arwing & pulled Lauren in his lap. Then they were on their way to Corneria.

End…


	11. Chapter 11

The Unknown

Chapter 11: A Commitment Never Thought Possible

After flying a while, Fox arrived in Cornerian Airspace. He flew through the atmosphere & landed on the landing area behind the general building. After landing, Fox shut down the Arwing & then opened the hatch & helped Lauren down first & jumped out after she was down. "You don't have to be scared Lauren, I'm staying with you okay?" "Aww, thank you" Lauren kissed Fox & then Fox grabbed Lauren's butt & whispered in her ear, "If they give us a few hours alone, you have a heads up of what I intend on doing." "You horny bastard."

General Pepper came out the general building with the Scientist. "What's up Fox, have you got a human?" "You really make an impression not be like your father. Yeah I have a human, she's my girlfriend so if your scientist hurt her I will know?" "Jeez Fox, she'll be fine. You want to go with her?" "Yeah." "Take them on to your lab kind sirs & remember your intentions." The scientist along with Fox & Lauren walked to the lab, mean while General Pepper thought to himself, "I have big shoes to fill since my father died. Well I won't disappoint him."

After entering the lab the same scientist that offered to double Fox's pay for going on ran to Fox smiling. "Thank you Fox, as I promised here is a check with the amount doubled." "Thank you." "You're still here?" "I promised I'd stay with her. After all she is nervous not being in her security zone." "I see you've bonded with it." "Her. I've bonded with her." "Sorry my mistake, so you have a female human. Does she have a name?" "Why don't you talk to her, she isn't an idiot." "Ohh okay, what's your name?" "Lauren Morgan McKinney." "Okay, age?" "23 years old." "Okay, weight?" "132 pounds, & my height is 5' 6''." "Thank you Ms.McKinney. Do you know your blood type?" "Yes, AB." "Thank you & do you have any physical diseases?" "Nope, perfectly fine." "Any genetic disorders?" "No." "This will take around 12 to 24 hours to do. We are just going to run some test, proof hypothesis', & do some more research." "So I'll only be here a day?" "Correct, that is the maximum you ought to be here." Lauren nodded to the scientist & then she walked back to stand near Fox. The Scientist noticed her behavior towards Fox & documented it; meanwhile a male whippet came up towards Lauren & Fox & asked them to follow him to another annex of the laboratory.

After awhile the scientist began their testing on Lauren. She was injected with many needles & so the scientist had to continuously feed Lauren & keep a watch on her. After awhile the many experiments had taken a little toll on Laurens body. She was filled with holes across her arms by the end of the day & Lauren her self felt real sick & numb afterwards. Late that night when they finished, the Whippet scientist discussed with Fox that if Lauren continued to look fatigued, or sick what to do. The next morning the scientist let Lauren go & of course she was overjoyed to go back to Great Fox & get some sleep. When Fox & Lauren finally left the lab Lauren started talking. "Ohh fuck my arms are so fucking sore! Fox I don't want to walk all the way, can you carry me?" "Sure Laur, come here." Fox kneeled down & let Lauren get on his back.

Lauren opened her eyes & saw that she was in a bed sleeping. She smiled because she knew that pretty soon that Fox was going to come in the room & either ask her how she was or just get her all horny & they would eventually spend most of the day having rough sex & eating. That was what happened last time…sort of. Lauren laughed a bit & then she turned around to face a picture that she & Fox took at the Shewdundy city square. She remembered that was the week after Fox was in that boot, & when she still thought about suicide. "Fox, you saved me from my self. I owe you something in return." "Are you sure you owe me?" Lauren turned around to see Fox in behind her. "Fox! I was talking about something." "You said you owe me right?" "Fox darling I am too tired for any type of foreplay now." "No Lauren I know that, but I do want to ask you a few questions." "Okay then, continue." "Alright, do you believe that 2 months is a long enough time to get to know some one?" "Yeah, it ain't 2 days." "Do you think that love can come to others who assumed that they were in love before?" "Yeah of course." "Do you love me as much as I love you?" "Aww Fox, of course I love you as much as you love me. I might even love you more because you saved me when I needed help crawling from the bottom." Fox opened up his right hand to reveal a black velvet box. Fox opened it & then he kneeled down. "Lauren you said you owe me for saving you, will you marry me?" Tears filled Laurens eyes as she got up on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't expecting this. But Fox, I can't give you a family." "I never asked for a family Lauren, I asked would you marry me." Lauren looked at Fox & then she cried & answered, "Yeah you sneaky bastard I'll marry you." Fox stood up & then he kissed Lauren.

End…


End file.
